Intensive Care
Following the failed attempt on Vito Corleone's life and the return of Tom Hagen, the Tattaglias made a renewed attempt to gain control by finishing the Don off. One night, Aldo Trapani was providing guard duty only to discover that Tessio's men had been removed. He and Frankie Malone made their way to the Dons room in time for Trapani to fend off several Tattaglia assassins. Michael arrives Immediately after, Michael Corleone arrived to visit his father, and helped Trapani move his bed to a more secure room. The enforcer then eliminated all the assasins while Michael and Enzo Aguello stood guard outside in order to scare off reinforcements. The police arrive With the assassins taken care of, Trapani ran outside only to be grabbed by Sergeant Joe Galtosino, while Captain Mark McCluskey broke Michael's jaw. Fortunately, Tom Hagen arrived with armed detectives and sent McCluskey packing. Players (Rendezvous 1: Welcome to the Kingdom): Tom Hagen - With a business wisdom and great scholarly guidance, Tom Hagen, although not a natural born Italian (and therefore unable to be "made"), is still an invaluable consigliere. Salvatore Tessio - One of two 'capo regimes" in the famed Corleone Crime Family, longtime mobster Salvatore Tessio commands respect from all those around him. He orders hits on troublesome rivals, and people listen. Sonny Corleone - Don Vito's hotheaded son got his start by hijacking goods trucks and diverting them. He'll tell you all about this quick way to make a buck if you're polite. Peter Clemenza - Although he may not appear so, Clemenza is a formidable force in the Corleone Family, responsible for training Michael and Sonny in the ways of doing "business'. Seek his council whenever possible. Find Clemenza at the Falconite. Jaggy Jovino - Jaggy is a Corleone associate who runs with Clemenza and Paulie Gatto. He keeps an ear to the ground and is a great source of information. He's also working on something big. Locate Jaggy at the Falconite. Players (Intensive Care): Peter Clemenza - Clemenza is waiting to speak with you at the Falconite club-don't keep him waiting. He's conferring with Jaggy about the ongoing situation. Take what he says seriously. Jaggy Jovino - Although Jaggy's currently discussing ongoing concerns with Clemenza, he's obviously talked to Sonny; Jaggy has some more important information on how to stop a truck Frances Malone - Frankie arrives with a bunch of flowers as you're waiting on the hospital steps. They're not for you-she's visiting her brother-but now might be a good time to ask about courting. Hospital Security Guard - Underpaid and lacking the competence to become a police officer, the green-uniformed hospital guard lives a menial life. This one's here to ensure that no illegal weapons are brought into the premises. Monk Malone - Monk's lying in bed in a room adjacent to the Don's, nursing a shoulder injury, He's still in good spirits and should be right as rain, assuming he survives tonight! Michael Corleone - Michael recently returned from World War II with a Silver Star and the rank of Marine Captain. His initial reluctance to be involved in mob violence has ended since the attempted assassination of his father. Don Vito Corleone - Shot at nine times by Tattaglia assassins, the Don has amazingly survived the five shots that struck him. He is comforted by his son Michael, although he doesn't wish his son to become embroiled in the escalating violence. Police Sergeant Galtosino - On one of the few days when he isn't drinking, Sergeant Galtosino takes orders from Captain McCluskey. On this occasion, he's intent on keeping you apart from Michael. Police Captain McCluskey - As corrupt as he is bigoted, this imposing police captain is rumored to be moonlighting as a bodyguard for Tattaglia hit man Sollozzo. He may regret the beating he gives Michael Corleone. Tom Hagen - Arriving in the nick of time before the injuries to Michael Corleone became more serious, Tom Hagen uses legalese to verbally threaten McCluskey and his corrupt cops. Category:Video game events